Snowy Days
by 2whitechan
Summary: Hari terburuk dan terbaik Kise Ryouta di waktu badai salju melanda kota Tokyo [Aokise]


Snowy Days

**Title: **Snowy Day

**Author: Shin Hwa Chan**

**Rating: T****(?)**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!, banyak mengandung makna ambigu/?**

Snowy days

Angin dingin berhembus melewati tubuh kurus seorang pemuda berambut pirang, sesekali ia mengeratkan syal kuningnya yang hampir copot karena tiupan angin. Perlahan, kelopak mata almodnya tertutup, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya kenapa Kasamatsu-senpai mengadakan latihan di hari sedingin ini?

Apa kapten–coretgarangcoret–itu tak memikirkan kondisinya yang sekarang sangat ingin bergelung di dalam selimut seperti kucing?

Dia masih menyembunyikan sepasang iris cantik berwarna keemasan yang membuat setiap gadis yang melihatnya jatuh hati padanya. Pemuda ini memang memiliki paras yang tampan, hidung mancung, kulit putih seputih salju, mata bulat berbentuk almond –dan jangan lupakan iris madunya yang menawan, bulu mata yang halus dan lentik –entah kenapa dia memiliki bulu mata seperti seorang wanita, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai.

Dan tanpa pemuda ini sadari, seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan dan surai biru gelap berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, pemuda itu berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan –sama dengan pemuda manis ini, tangannya membawa kantung besar berlogo 'Maji burger' yang bisa dilihat bahwa isinya hanyalah burger dan kentang.

Dan tiba-tiba–

Bruk!

Mereka saling bertabrakan sehingga kantung itu jatuh, dengan burger dan kentang yang jatuh berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ittai! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat–eh Aominecchi?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu _baka_! Lihat, semua burger dan kentang yang kubawa, semuanya hancur! Padahal ini persediaan untuk hari ini sampai besok!"

"Gomene.. gomene.., bukannya kau bisa memasak sendiri tanpa harus makan fast food? Makanan rumahan juga lebih sehat ssu!"

"Kau tau kan aku tak bisa masak? Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"

"_Ha'i ha'i_ ssu, ayo ke maji bur–"

Langit mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran salju, pertama-tamanya hanya hujan salju biasa, tapi lama–kelamaan salju turun semakin deras disertai dengan angin kencang.

"Ah–syal ku!"

Syal kuning itu terbang terbawa angin dan pergi entah kemana, Aomine menarik tangan Kise, entah mau dibawa kemana pemuda berparas tampan –sekaligus imut itu.

"Aominecchi lepaskan ssu! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tak melihat prakiraan cuaca hari ini? Di perkirakan badai salju akan melanda tokyo hari ini sampai dengan besok pagi, kau mau badai itu datang saat kita berada di luar?"

"Aku ada latihan basket ssu!"

"Sudah! Lebih baik ikut saja aku!"

* * *

Ya,

Ternyata Aomine mengajak Kise ke apartemennya –yang tak pantas di sebut apartemen. Oh, ayolah, Kise tau kalau Aomine itu memang malasnya seperti kucing, tapi apa ini? Baju-baju berserakan di mana-mana, remahan keripik jatuh di mana-mana. Benar-benar... Ini apartemen atau kapal pecah?

"Aominecchi..., apakah ruangan ini pantas di sebut kamar tidur..?"

"Urrusai! Kau mau di sini atau.."

Aomine membuka jendela di sebelahnya, tampak pepohonan bergoyang-goyang dan salju yang jatuh semakin lebat, badai salju sudah datang.

"Iie.., lebih baik aku di sini–oh ya, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kise segera mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada 2 mail masuk yang belum sempat ia baca.

**From**: Kasamatsu-senpai

**To**: Kise Ryouta

**Subject**: Ditunda

Kise, hari ini latihan ditunda karena akan ada badai salju, lebih baik kau berdiam diri saja di rumah.

Dan setelah Kise melihat jam berapa mail itu di kirim...

Ternyata email itu dikirim 2 menit setelah Kasamatsu-senpai mengirim email pertama..

Dan..

Jika saja Kise melihatnya..

Dia tak perlu terjebak di apartemen–gudang ini bersama Aomine..

"Oh, tumben sekali Midorimacchi mengirimi email ssu?"

**From:** Midorimacchi

**To**: Kise Ryouta

**Subject: **Hati-hati nanodayo

Bukannya aku peduli denganmu nanodayo, tapi...

Hari ini peruntungan gemini sangat buruk, ku sarankan kau tak pergi ke mana-mana. Oh ya, hari ini lucky item gemini adalah selimut hangat berwarna biru tua nanodayo.

"Oy, kau mau coklat hangat?"

"Boleh saja ssu–hatchii~!"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan."

"Eh, memang Aominecchi bisa membuat coklat panas?"

"Kau kira aku sebodoh apa sampai tak bisa membuat coklat panas?!"

Puk!

Aomine meletakan sebuah handuk di atas kepala Kise, sontak Kise terkejut melihatnya, iris madu bertemu dengan iris biru tua yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau–cepatlah mandi, rambutmu basah, kau bisa masuk angin."

Sekilas, sebuah rona merah tipis terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda tan yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ace Touo.

"..."

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu dimana bajuku yang aku taruh di keranjang ini?"

"Eh? Itu bajumu?"

"Tentu saja ssu! Masa kau tak bisa membedakan bajuku dan bajumu, bajuku kan jauh lebih kecil ssu!"

"Gomene, aku..."

"... Baru saja memasukannya ke mesin cuci.."

"Heh?! Ahomine! Lalu sekarang aku harus pakai apa ssu?!"

Aomine memandangi tubuh kise dari atas sampai bawah, Kise sekarang topless dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pakai sweaterku di lemari..!"

"Tapi pasti kebesaran ssu!"

"Kau mau pakai sweaterku atau kau mau telanjang?"

"Aominecchi menyebalkan ssu!"

Dengan kesal Kise meninggalkan Aomine yang entah kenapa menutupi wajahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waa~ besar sekali ssu!"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

* * *

"Kise, cepat minum coklatmu, mumpung masih hangat!"

"Ha'i ssu!"

Hampir saja Aomine tersedak kopi karena melihat penampilan Kise, sekarang Kise memakai sweater biru tua miliknya –yang jelas kebesaran di tubuh Kise, lengan bajunya juga sangat panjang sehingga tangan Kise tenggelam di dalamnya, lehernya terekspose dengan bebas –terlihat seperti meminta Aomine untuk menandainya, dan mata bulatnya menatap Aomine dengan pandangan bingung –oh lihat, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu sekarang.

Sial,

Kise sangat menggoda.

"Aominecchi kenapa ssu?"

"Aomine cchi?

"Hoy Aominecc–Mmm!"

Aomine mencium Kise dengan ganas, Kise kaget, sangat kaget. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Aomine namun nihil, badannya lebih kecil dari badan kekar Aomine.

"Aominecchi jangan–ahn~"

"Urrusai, sudah cukup kau menggodaku Kise!"

"Apa katamu? Aku tak menggoda–ngh~"

"Diam saja, Ryouta."

"Aominecchi tidak!"

* * *

'_Bunuh.'_

'_Bunuh.'_

'_Bunuh.'_

'_Bunuh.'_

'_Bu–.'_

"Ohayou Kise."

Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan senyum 'manis' di wajahnya –ah lebih tepatnya senyum membunuh.

"O–oy kau kenapa?"

"Senpai~ andai kemarin kau tak menyuruhku latihan, aku tak akan menjadi begini ssu~"

"Bukannya kemarin aku sudah mengirim email kalau latihannya di tunda?"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ini salahmu senpai~"

"Kemarin menjadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah seorang Kise Ryouta.."

"Namun juga hari terbaikku ssu.."

"Tapi..."

"Rasa sakit ini masih ada ssu~"

Kasamatsu mulai mudur, aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Kise, entah kenapa kepten Kaijou ini **pertama kalinya dalam sejarah** takut pada anak buahnya sendiri.

Well, **hari terburuk** karena ia mendapat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bokonganya.

Dan **hari terbaik**, karena dia dan Aomine sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Sakit?'

"Lebih tepatnya bokong ku sakit sekali ssu~"

"Karena itu..."

"Aku ijin tidak latihan selama seminggu.."

"Oh ya..,"

"Setelah aku sembuh benar ku pastikan senpai akan menerima balasannya.."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kise berjalan pulang dengan gaya seperti pinguin.

"?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Well, ternyata seorang Kise yang mempunyai sifat childish itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang yandere yang menakutkan.

The End

**Ini ff nista banget astaga...**

**Terlalu banyak unsur ambigu/? /plakk**

**Endingnya juga absurd sekali..**

**Gomen..**

**Hiksu..**

**Tapi, boleh minta reviewnya? :9 arigachuu**


End file.
